Nighte on Haunted Hill
by TaiSora Queen
Summary: Mostly Izzy+Mimi, Some Taiora and Takari. Davis Bashing here. Some Humor. Lots of Action and Romance. More Horror later.


__

Hi. This is my first time doing this, so don't kill me for this fic. It is Horror, Mystery, and Action. No Death. At least not in the first one, maybe in the next one. All of thanks go out to Kimaru, for helping me with telling me on how to download this fic. So thanks a bunch. So now on with this fic. Cya. Tai/Sora Queen. Enjoy! Ja ne!

****

Night on Haunted Hill!!!

Setting: Kari and Tai's house, playing Truth or Dare. Everyone is there, all the digi-destin, including Ken, Willis, and Michael.

"Sora, Truth or Dare?" Tai asked eyeing up his girlfriend for the last two years straight and no fights, in-between! Sora looked at him; "I pick Dare!" Do you believe in Ghosts?" Sora looked at her boyfriend, "Hell no! I'm not scared of a ghost, at least I don't think so…" Then Sora looked around and picked Matt. "Matt, Truth or Dare?" Matt looked up at her and everyone started to laugh. "What? What's so funny, Guys?" Matt asked in pure shock that his friends were laughing at him. Sora said "Matt, you have got Ketchup all over your face!!" Matt got up and ran into the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Matt took you long enough to come out of the bathroom." Tai called to him when the door opened. "Ah, Guys don't do that, anyway, Sora, your dare? Sora looked at him and said, "Ok your dare is to kiss the one that you love in this group." Matt got up and locked Mimi into a deep embrace. Izzy then stood up all ticked and said, "YO MATT!! GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Matt broke the embrace with Mimi and told Izzy that he was Sorry, then they resumed playing the game. Matt asked Davis Truth or Dare, and of course the jerk that Davis asked was Truth. Matt asked, "Who of all of us do you love the most?" Davis looked at him, as if he was from Mars. Then simply answered "Kari" TK looked up from his Girlfriend, Kari, and then TK and Davis went to fight over Kari. (As usual) 

When the two boys were done fighting, Kari ran over to TK to make sure that he was all right. "TK are you ok??" Kari called running into her boyfriend's arms. TK looked at her and said "I'm fine, Davis is a crappy fighter." Davis walked up behind Kari and TK, and of course Davis would say… "Kari, I'm ok too." Kari looked up from TK and said, "Davis go and buzz off". Davis then walked away and they resumed playing the game. Davis's Turn…. "I have a Dare for all of you, go and spend the night in that Haunted House all night long!!" The Gang went to the window, and then went to get ready to spend the night on the Haunted Hill.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the Gang was ready for this night. They set out to go to the so called "Haunted Hill" Tai locked the door and put his arm around Sora and then the two started their way up the hill, too. When they got to the top of the hill, Mimi let out a scream, "Mimi, what's wrong?" Izzy asked her. Mimi had her face buried into Izzy's Long Sleeved Shirt, and she said, "Its Spooky, Take me back down to Tai & Kari's house! Please!" Izzy looked down at the sobbing girl and they started to head back down the hill. Davis had to make it worse, even more. "Izzy, Mimi are you a chicken? " Izzy turned around, and you could have sworn that you saw fire in his eyes. "I'm not scared, but look at Mimi." Mimi was still crying into his Shirt. Davis looked down at her and then said, "Who cares about that big, crybaby?" Izzy then got all ticked, and he screamed, "I'LL SHOW YOU!!" He took Mimi out of his grasp and gave her to Joe, to hold on to her, while he took care of Davis!" He was going to pummel Davis into Digi- Dust when Tai, Ken, Willis and Michael, had to hold Izzy back if Davis wanted to see though the night! Izzy finally cooled down and Mimi stopped crying. They then stepped into the Haunted House.

When they got into the house, it was so dark that they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces. Sora grabbed on to Tai, Yolei grabbed onto Willis, Kari grabbed onto TK, and Mimi tightened her grasp on Izzy. "Izzy, I'm really scared take me home! Please! Izzy could hear the frightened part in Mimi's voice. Izzy looked down in hopes to see her, but he couldn't he told her this, "Mimi, I would but I can't find the door". Mimi started to cry. Izzy tried to calm her down, then he said, "Davis, This is all your fault! It's a good thing that I can't see you. Then they heard something in the background, It was Sora's voice, "I found it!" Then she came back with 7 lighted candles. She handed them out to seven people. Then they ventured into the Haunted House, on the Haunted Hill.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they reached the bedrooms, there were only 10 beds and for the 14 people. Tai turned around and called, "DAVIS, THERE'S NOT ENOUGH BEDS FOR ALL OF US!" Davis looked at them and said, "Well since there's only 10 beds, Tai & Sora can share a bed, TK and Kari can share, Willis and Yolei can share, and Izzy and Mimi can share, and the rest of us get out own beds. They said their goodnights and went to bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Midnight~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was some rustling in the bed that Izzy & Mimi were sharing. "Huh? Where am I? Mimi asked really no one. She looked down to see Izzy and then woke him up. "Izzy? Are you awake?" Izzy then woke up, to see Mimi in front of him, scared to Death. "Mimi, what's wrong?" Izzy was really worried now, because Mimi was scared of this place from the beginning. "Where am I? I'm scared. It's really dark and I'm scared. Can you do something! Please? Izzy wrapped his hands around Mimi and brought her close to him. She wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck and started to cry again. He grabbed the candle and the match and lit it up. The room was suddenly filled with light. Izzy saw that the other's weren't in their beds. He thought to himself 'What happened to the others, they didn't die, maybe they went down stairs to talk so that they wouldn't wake us up.' His thoughts were interrupted when Mimi said "Izzy?, can you take me downstairs 'cause I don't want to wake the other's up." Izzy nodded his head and then they went downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What did you want to tell me, Mimi?" Izzy asked her with concern in his voice. "Well, I was up at 11:30 p.m., and I saw the others leave and I saw a Ghost and he had all of our friends chained up and took them away. I did hear some of the conversation, though." Izzy told her to go on. "Well, He said that they were going down to the cellar to torture them and… and… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Izzy looked at her, "Mimi, what is it?" Mimi was in pure shock. "Mimi, What is it?" L-L-L-L-L-Look behind you!!" Izzy turned around slowly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! It's a Ghost." The Ghost looked at them and held up an axe up to them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

WHAT DOES THIS GHOST WANT? WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH THE OTHERS? WILL IZZY AND MIMI BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THIS GHOST? TUNE IN A FEW DAYS TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS IN "NIGHT ON HAUNTED HILL, PART2!" BE KIND, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. 

TAI/SORA QUEEN.


End file.
